


Hanukkah 2017

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hanukkah, Maximoff Family Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Wanda and Vision celebrate Hanukkah with their adorable twin babies.





	Hanukkah 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I made so many things in 2017 jkdhsldkj


End file.
